The present invention relates to a keyboard having key positions providable with keys.
The present invention further relates to a device provided with such a keyboard.
Such a keyboard and device are known from EP-A-427011. The known keyboard has key positions provided between conducting row and column lines of the keyboard matrix. At each intersection between a row and a column line, either a switch or a diode is connected there between. The known device comprises a keyboard connected to a microprocessor, which microprocessor in turn is equipped for controlling the row lines such that they function either as a sender or as a receiver of line signal in order to read out which of the switches on the keyboard is pressed. All diodes are necessary to conduct a signal from one row line to one column line or vice versa in order to perform this key read out or key scan function. Its a disadvantage of the known keyboard and device that they do not present sufficient flexibility with respect to the arrangement, embodiment and the assignment of additional functions thereto, because each and every intersection between a row and a column line is occupied by either said switch or said diode. This leads to an unwanted rigidity of the applicability of the known keyboards in practise.